OC's Please!
by Writer's Wish
Summary: Hey everyone! I need some OC's for a future story, it would be great if you could help me out! Check inside for details!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction…. And I need some OC's!**

 **Leader:1**

 **Beta:1**

 **Healer:1-2**

 **Fighters:3-5**

 **Patrollers:3-5**

 **Hunters:3-5**

 **Apprentices:2-4**

 **Mothers:2-3**

 **Kits: *Shrugs.***

 **Also, say there's a big battle, the patrollers and the hunters would fight as well. Or if the Fighters have nothing to do, they would Hunt or Patrol. Get it? Cool!**

 **I'm just doing one clan… Here's the actual form!**

 **Name-**

 **Appearance-**

 **Family- (Optional)**

 **Rank-**

 **Kits/Mate- (Optional)**

 **Personality-**

 **Strengths-**

 **Weaknesses-**

 **There are four clans, but I'm only asking for one.**

 **Iceclan:**

 **Has a fair amount of underbrush, deeply wooded trees. Can swim, uses that advantage. They eat squirrels, voles, mice, sometimes rabbits, and on occasions, fish, if desperate. Main clan.**

 **Willowclan:**

 **Has many willow trees, their camp is on an island in the river. Eat fish, water voles, and swim a lot.**

 **Pineclan:**

 **Lives in the shadows, has barely any undergrowth and lives in a pine forest. Eats mice, frogs, any animal they find. Rats to.**

 **Breezeclan:**

 **Lives on the moor. Eats rabbits, mice, voles, rabbits, rabbits, and rabbits. And rabbits. :)**

 **The story is about these three littermates, who, you know, have to save the clans. I already have one cat picked out, named Ashkit. If I like your OC a lot, maybe you could be one of the Main Characters! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, here's the Allegiances so far. I still need a lot more! :D I also need help on deciding the MAIN main characters name, Ashkit or Rainkit? :T So many choices… I'M SO SORRY! I've decided not to do the main character thing… though the main will have siblings which I will choose…. Ugh. Also, I have tooooooooooo many Queens, so if you see your cat not in the Queen's section, she'll be expecting soon. :T**

 **Leader- Snowstar- Silver tabby she-cat**

 **Beta- Cinderblaze- Dark grey (almost black) tom**

 **Healer: Graytail- Grey and white tom**

 **Fighters:**

 **Barkfall- Brown tom**

 **Cedarfang- Dark brown tom, black underbelly**

 **Cinderpetal- Dappled grey she-cat**

 **Shineflower- Silver tabby she-cat**

 **(1-2 more)**

 **Patrollers:**

 **Hardfur- light brown tabby tom**

 **Branchclaw- Dark brown tom**

 **Fallowcloud- Dark brown she-cat**

 **(2-3 more)**

 **Hunters:**

 **Voletooth- Light grey tom**

 **Sandtail- Sand colored tom**

 **Seedwhisker- Light grey tabby she-cat**

 **Shrewclaw- Mottled brown tom**

 **(1-2 more)**

 **Queens:**

 **Dawnmist- Light grey tabby she-cat (Mother of Thornmask's kits- Eaglekit- Dark brown tabby tom and Cedarkit- Dark grey tom)**

 **Silverbreeze- Silver grey she-cat (Mother of Graytail's kits, Willowkit- White she-cat with green eyes, Breezekit- White she-cat)**

 **Weaselheart- Small, light ginger she-cat (Mother of Barkfall's kits, Flamekit- Dark ginger tom, Cloudkit- Light grey she-cat, Emberkit- Light grey she-cat**

 **Ripplefrost- Black she-cat, (Mother of Cedarfang's kits, *Name undetermained*kit- Grey she-cat (even darker flecks), white underbelly, blue eyes, Oakkit- Dark brown tom, Sagekit- Golden she-cat, Flightkit- Light grey tom**

 **(Closed)**

 **Apprentice's:**

 **Pikepaw- Dark brown she-cat**

 **Daisypaw- Dark brown she-cat**

 **(3-4 more)**

 **Thank you! SOOO Sorry to everyone, but your OC will be included somehow! And will be essential to the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay… I barely got any OC's so… :( Here they are:**

 **Leader- Snowstar- Silver tabby she-cat**

 **Beta- Cinderblaze- Dark grey (almost black) tom**

 **Healer: Graytail- Grey and white tom**

 **Fighters:**

 **Barkfall- Brown tom**

 **Cedarfang- Dark brown tom, black underbelly**

 **Cinderpetal- Dappled grey she-cat**

 **Shineflower- Silver tabby she-cat**

 **Blackwing- Jet black tom**

 **Nightraven- Dark grey she-cat**

 **Patrollers:**

 **Hardfur- light brown tabby tom**

 **Branchclaw- Dark brown tom**

 **Fallowcloud- Dark brown she-cat**

 **Tigerwing- Dark brown tabby she-cat**

 **Hunters:**

 **Voletooth- Light grey tom**

 **Sandtail- Sand colored tom**

 **Seedwhisker- Light grey tabby she-cat**

 **Shrewclaw- Mottled brown tom**

 **Stormclaw- Black tom**

 **Queens:**

 **Dawnmist- Light grey tabby she-cat (Mother of Thornmask's kits- Eaglekit- Dark brown tabby tom and Cedarkit- Dark grey tom)**

 **Silverbreeze- Silver grey she-cat (Mother of Graytail's kits, Willowkit- White she-cat with green eyes, Breezekit- White she-cat)**

 **Weaselheart- Small, light ginger she-cat (Mother of Barkfall's kits, Flamekit- Dark ginger tom, Cloudkit- Light grey she-cat, Emberkit- Light grey she-cat**

 **Ripplefrost- Black she-cat, (Mother of Cedarfang's kits, *Name undetermained*kit- Grey she-cat (even darker flecks), white underbelly, blue eyes, Oakkit- Dark brown tom, Sagekit- Golden she-cat, Flightkit- Light grey tom**

 **(Closed)**

 **Apprentice's:**

 **Pikepaw- Dark brown she-cat**

 **Daisypaw- Dark brown she-cat**

 **Sparkpaw- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

 **Goldenpaw- Golden tabby she-cat**

 **I guess I can put the story up soon… :T**


End file.
